


Onibugi!

by orphan_account



Series: Random AUs for funsies [12]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Kinda, Probably should be under crackfic crackdown but I’m lazy to shift, he gets turned into a wartortle that’s it, mentions of abusive family, metamorphasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonghyun gets turned into a wartortle. He’s fine with it.





	Onibugi!

Jonghyun doesn’t expect, as a 5 year old child, to have gotten lost in Pallet Town’s tall grass. The darkness of the looming grass strikes terror in him the same way he felt at home, staying with a family barely blood related to him. He didn’t feel safe here, and he felt eyes on him wherever he looked, hostile, sharp, dangerous. Something squeaked, and Jonghyun finds his feet pumping out and through the long green blades. He runs where his feet can take him, pushing blindly as tears burn up in his eyelids, pushing until he breaks through the grass and stumbles onto the ground.

The stones had cut into his knee, he figures, when he feels the sharp strike of pain that goes up from his kneecaps. The terror makes him choke out a sob as the adrenaline fades and he feels...alone. He realises he’s always been.

A rustle of leaves at his side has him jump to his feet, stumbling into a half formed defensive position. He wipes his tears and stares out.

A pink head pops out, and he stares into its large green eyes. He doesn’t recognise it, having not learned much beyond the ratatas and caterpies that populated Pallet Town. Had he strayed so far?

The strange Pokémon flew towards him, sniffing him with mild curiosity. It wrapped its long curling tail around him and squeaked in a way that sounded like laughter. Jonghyun found himself leaning in, pressing his fingers to the Pokémon’s head and feel the soft, smooth fur. His eyes fluttered shut, but he doesn’t even remember lying down.

  
He wakes up alone, the forest around him unfamiliar with its smell and colour. It’s almost like he’d grown smaller, like the smells had heightened, like his skin had become more sensitive to the cold. He held out his hands.  
Claws? Blue skin?

He felt himself yelp, but all he heard was a dismayed “onibugi!”

And it hit him.

That Pokémon he met. It must have been Mew, the Pokémon that his adopted family had warned him about. “It would kill you and eat you, cos you’re not a good boy,” Jaesung had sang, “take you away because you’re a burden.”

He looked around at the forest around him, and something settles into place. A realisation.

He wasn’t scared.

Feeling the cold air on his now reptilian skin felt so much more familiar than the gaze of the strangers who were meant to be his family. He felt more at home being a Pokémon than human. He felt right, here in this forest.

He waded his way through the forest, felt the crunch of dew below his feet and the way his fur covered ears caught the sounds of splashing ponds, allowing him to navigate his way. He waddled and bumbled and found the pond. Slipping in, he felt the water deep through him, lapping at his fur and scales.

Kim Jonghyun has never felt more free than now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll write the notes properly next time I gtg sleep now


End file.
